The Nightmare Of Bra
by Val
Summary: Bra is having real hard time with drugs and things just get worse, until she reaches the lowest level... Please review.


~~~~~~  
Snow White was a fairy tale of our childhood  
Snow white is the nightmare of our adolescence  
You fell in the trap, I lost your sight  
In a second you had disappeared  
~~~~~~  
  
Bra slowly opened her eyes. She had a terrible headache and she felt sick like never. She pathetically got up and walked to the bathroom. She saw her face in the mirror and would have get scared of herself if she hadn't suddenly need to throw up all of her stomach's contain.  
  
Trunks patiently waited for his sister to leave the bathroom. " She always takes a lot of time, but this is getting ridiculous! Twenty minutes... And it's Sunday! " Finally the door opened. Bra was still wearing her dress of the past evening and she looked very tired.  
  
- Hey, sis! Are you ok?  
- Yeah, yeah... Just a little tired... Go back sleep a while, 'k?  
  
Bra didn't wait for the answer and walked away, a hand on her head and the other on the wall. Trunks shook his head. " First beer party... "  
  
~~  
  
- Hey, where's Bra? asked Pan. I thought you'd bring her.  
- She felt sick, explained Trunks. She went back to bed this morning and she's still sleeping.  
- Gee, I hope it's not too bad.  
- Nah, don't worry about her. Let's just at that island you told us and have some fun.  
- Ok!  
  
Pan, Trunks and Goten started flying to the island Pan had found a while ago, totally forgetting about Bra. Since a couple of weeks, the young girl was always going at parties and sleeping late, so they weren't much worry.  
  
~~  
  
Bra took a quick shower and dressed up. She was wearing a very suggestive red dress, the kind of dress that was driving Vegeta mad. But she didn't care much about him, she knew he wouldn't be able to force her doing anything. She put some make-up to hide her whiteness and walked to the kitchen. Bulma was there, eating her lunch.  
  
- Hey, murmured Bra, sitting on a chair.  
- Hello. You get up late. Are you all right?  
- Yeah... Just tired 'cause of the party...  
- I can see that. Do you want something to eat? Or maybe a good cup of coffee?  
- No, no... Thanks, but... I'll just go. I have to meet a friend at one o'clock, so...  
- You sure? You look very bad, Bra-chan. Maybe you shouldn't go...  
- I'm fine! I'll be ok, mom! Don't wait me for supper, ok? Bye bye!  
- Wait! Who's that friend and...  
  
But the teenager was gone. Bulma shook her head. " Teens. She's even worst than I was at her age. Well, I presume she knows what she's doing. " Vegeta then walked into the kitchen.  
  
- Where are the brats, woman?  
- For the last time, my name is Bulma. Trunks is out with Goten and Pan for the day...  
- With Carot's descent again! He'll be punished!  
- Just dare. And Bra just left to meet some friend of hers.  
- Which one?  
- Dunno. Don't worry...  
- She came back at which hour?  
- Dunno. She slept late but...  
- And I presume she was wearing some indecent clothes?!  
- Well... Not " that " indecent. Oh! Vegeta, she's 15, she needs some freedom and...  
- Damned the freedom, woman! I...  
- Bulma.  
- I am going to take her back right now! No way my daughter is hanging around dressed as a bitch with some nobodies!  
- Vegeta...  
- And YOU don't have a word to say about that! I am the...  
- I know, but...  
- Shut up when I'm talking, woman!  
- Bulma. And...  
- You always say I'm a bad father and all that. And when I want to take care of my daughter, you say I'm over-protective! Now I will just take her back and show her how to be a respectable girl! She is a descendant of the royal family of Saiya-jins...  
- Ok, but before you go, please put some clothes, ok?  
  
Vegeta looked down at himself : he was only wearing sport pants. He grumbled something, caught the rest of Bulma's lunch and left to dress up. He would get his daughter back and teach her some decent manners...  
  
~~  
  
- Hey, Bra! You don't look too good, are you ok?  
- Yeah, just... Tired. I was little sick this morning but I'm fine now.  
- Cool. By the way, I love that dress. It... Gives you... Some... Ya know.  
- Sure. Thanks.  
  
Bra was terribly tired. She just wanted to lie down anywhere and sleep for a day or two. But she smiled to Skid, trying to look good. It seemed to work because he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked to his air-car.  
  
- Where are we going? she asked when they were in the air-car.  
- See some friends o' mine. Then we could go at my home and I'll give you some...  
- Ok, ok, sounds perfect for me, quickly said Bra. Just go.  
- Ok, princess!  
  
Bra nervously smiled. " I hope dad won't try to find me again. Last time he almost found out about Skid. That would be so horrible... And if he finds me having a... " She trembled at that idea. She wouldn't even end her thought. Skid put his hand on her knee, gently pressed it to comfort her. She smiled to him.  
  
- You'll feel better with time, he said. It was your first time with so much of...  
- Yes! I mean... Yeah, it was.  
- Why are you so nervous, Bra? It's ok. We are alone in the car, no micro, no camera.  
- I know, I know... I'm just like that, ok?  
- Ok! Don't need to get upset, princess!  
- Don't call me princess, ok?  
  
Skid gave her a strange look but didn't reply. Bra turned her face to the window, thoughtful.  
  
~~~~~~  
When we were kids the world was a mystery  
How blind were we  
To not see the pain and the danger  
And now I find you nearly lost in that world  
~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta was flying over the West Capital. He was getting bored and was about to fly back to Capsule Corp. when he felt the ki of his daughter near of him. He looked carefully and finally saw her entering in a suspicious building with a guy he didn't know.  
  
- That baka! I'll kill him and take back Bra. Hum, maybe I shouldn't kill him or I'll get in trouble with the woman... Whatever, let's get her back home. And she's wearing that dress again...  
  
~~  
  
Bra let herself fall on Skid's only couch. He sat beside her, took something in his pocket. Bra looked at the roof, visibly nervous.  
  
- Hey, it's ok, said Skid. Don't be so...  
- I know... Just... I dunno... I was very bad when I woke up this morning.  
- You'll get used soon and won't be too sick after a couple of times, don't worry. And that is way less than what you took yesterday. Don't worry too much, ok?  
  
He put a little blue pill in her hand. Bra looked at it, thinking hardly. Skid passed a hand on her back and was about to swallow his own pill when...  
  
- BRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THAT KIND OF PLACE WITH THAT GUY?!?  
  
~~  
  
Vegeta was pulling his daughter into Bulma's lab, holding the little pill in his clenched fist. Bra wasn't protesting, she seemed very tired and quite depressed.  
  
- WOMAN! yelled Vegeta, opening the door with a punch.  
- For the last time, my name is BULMA. B-U-L-M-A. Bulma. So what? Bra, are you ok?  
- What is that? asked Vegeta, opening his hand.  
  
Bulma looked at the pill, then at Bra, then at Vegeta, then she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
- A pill, she said, returning to her work. Let Bra go.  
- I KNOW IT'S A PILL!! Tell me what it's for!  
- It's for... Headache. And you are giving me a big one, so just shut up, give me that, let Bra go and return training.  
- Don't talk to me like that, woman! I know you are lying to me!  
- So what?  
  
Bulma got up and quickly picked the pill.  
  
- Ok, then. I'll talk to Bra, you leave.  
- No way! I...  
- Vegeta... I didn't know you loved that couch so much...  
  
Vegeta grumbled something about manipulation and let Bra's arm. The teenager looked away from her mother, visibly uncomfortable. Vegeta gave her a mean look and walked away. Bulma sighted and looked at Bra.  
  
- I lied, but it's the only time I do it for you, young girl. Now explain.  
  
Bra sadly frowned, still looking at the floor. Bulma put the ecstasy on the desk.  
  
- Bra... Do you know what that is?  
- Yeah...  
- So?  
- I...  
  
Bra slowly shook her head from left to right. She wouldn't talk. Bulma sighted deeply.  
  
- Listen, I know that you are young and that you want to learn things of life by yourself. But some things aren't good for you. That is one of those. Drugs are terrible things, Bra, do you understand that?  
- Yeah...  
- Fine. I trust you, Bra. Don't disappoint me, ok?  
- 'K...  
  
Bulma put her hand on Bra's shoulder, nicely pressed it. Bra forced herself to smile. Bulma nodded and let her go. When her daughter left, Bulma took the little pill and let it fall on the floor. Then she stepped on it and called a little cleaner-robot. " Dende, please take care of my daughter. I don't know what's going on in her head and I don't want anything bad happening to her... "  
  
~~  
  
Bra undressed and went under her blankets. She was very tired and felt very depressive. " Dad almost killed Skid and mom... It's a chance dad doesn't know much about drugs. If mom hadn't lied... I would be dead by now. " She trembled. " I should stop that right now before it gets too dangerous. Mom would be so disappointed and dad would be so mad... Not talking about all the other. They all see me as a daddy's girl, a naive gently pretty girl. If they knew... I don't feel like having such a role anymore. " She sadly looked by the window at the sky. The dark blue of the firmament calmed her nerves. She closed her eyes after a moment. " Please help me Dende... I'm not strong enough to resist. I know I must resist but... I just can't. I don't know why, but when I have the opportunity of taking "it"... I just can't help but accept. But why? I don't need it, I don't even really want it. It makes me sick and feel exhausted for a day... " A tear slowly went down on her cheek, fell on her   
pillow. " I have to stop before it gets really bad... "  
  
~~~~~~  
Where went the light in your eyes  
Where went the life in your look  
Where went your smile and your laugh  
Where passed the time when you were happy  
~~~~~~  
  
Pan and Bra waved their hand to Bulma. Then Bra accelerated and drove the car out of Capsule Corp.'s entrance.  
  
- Now let's have fun! said Pan, visibly over-excited.  
- Yeah! Tonight, we are the queens of the party, added Bra, who was in a good mood.  
- Woo-hoo! The queens!  
  
~~  
  
Pan was having fun with two guys on the " dance floor ". Bra was just sitting on a couch, looking at her as a big sister. She didn't wanted Pan to have the same problem than she started having some weeks ago... But that was before Skid sat beside her.  
  
- Hey, wazzup? he asked.  
- Nothing special.  
- Your father was mad, huh?  
- Yep.  
- Want some?  
  
He gave her a beer. Bra slowly drank. She wouldn't have problem with a single beer... Skid nodded as she finished it.  
  
- So, do you feel like having some fun tonight?  
- Sure, that is why I'm here.  
- You look over that girl since you are here. You're not having big fun, don't you? C'mon, let's dance together, ok? Hey! that is the best song ever! Come!  
  
He took her hand and got her up. She followed him and started to dance with him. Now she felt better, she forgot about her problems and suddenly realized that an hour had passed. She looked around for Pan but couldn't see her.  
  
- Skid? Had you seen Pan?  
- Pan? The girl who was with you? Huh... I think she's there, in that room.  
- Nani?  
  
Bra pushed Skid aside and walked to the closed door. She was barely walking because of the four beers she already had drunk. She opened the door.  
  
- SON PAN!  
  
Pan jumped on her feet with a little scream. She immediately looked guilty and her face turned to red. She passed a finger under her nose, nervous, as the guys around her pathetically covered the white powder with their hands.  
  
- What the hell do you have in your head? yelled Bra. Are you crazy? Do you want Gohan to kill both of us or what?  
- No, no... I... I just... They... Huh... I... Bra, I'm sorry...  
- I hope you! That's it, I take you back home.  
- You are drunk, said Skid, behind her. I...  
- SHUT UP!  
  
Bra violently took Pan's arm in her hands and pulled her out of the house. She pushed her into the car she just had popped out of its capsule and got to the conductor seat, visibly mad. Pan couldn't remember even seen Bra that mad. She stayed silent as her friend was dangerously driving on the road.  
  
- What the hell were you thinking of, huh? Drugs are BAD, Pan! Bad! I don't want you to do it again EVER, ok? It would give you only a bunch of problems. I thought you were a little bit smarter than that. Ok, maybe a little bit of pot, here and there. But coke?? Man, why? I don't know how you could have thought of such a thing. Aren't you happy enough by now? Do you really need it to feel good or what? No, nobody needs it, ok?!  
- Bra... I don't feel too good...  
- That is your problem, Miss Pan! That should teach you some lesson!  
- Could you... Drive slower... Please?  
  
Bra grinned. She suddenly turned to the right. Pan let a scream go as she felt her heart getting up in her throat. She vomited as Bra was accelerated, absolutely not caring about her.  
  
- Drugs are BAD!! she yelled. Understood, Pan? BAD!  
  
Pan was about to lose her consciousness as the car was wildly jumping on the road. Suddenly a light appeared in front of them, Bra screamed, suddenly back to reality...  
  
~~  
  
Bra slowly walked in the park. She was very depressed. Two weeks ago, she nearly killed herself and Pan. She was all right, just some hurts here and there, but Pan was still in coma in hospital. " What have I done? " She silently sobbed as the memory of Pan's face came back in her mind. " I almost killed her just because I was mad... They say I was just drunk and angry because of something and that it's not my fault. Of course... I know it is my fault. I was responsible of her and I was driving. Pan... "  
  
- Hey, Bra. Wazzup?  
- Skid? What are you doing here?  
- Nothing... Just walking, ya know. So?  
- Feel little better, I guess. You?  
- Just like usual. Hum, listen, I heard that you weren't feeling too good, so...  
  
He put something in her hand. She looked at it : four little blue pills. She shook her head, wanted to give it back.  
  
- It's a gift, he said.  
- I decided to stop, Skid. I...  
- I know, it's ok, but... You know... Just... You don't need to take it because you have it.  
- And what if my mom founds it?  
- Hide it well. Or take it, as you wish.  
  
She looked at him, confused. " Is he crazy or what? "  
  
- Gotta go, he suddenly said.  
- Skid!  
  
He ran away, waving his arm to her. Bra looked at the pills a moment, then put them deep in her pocket. She wouldn't take it, ever. She would find a safe spot to hide it forever...  
  
~~  
  
- Vegeta? We need to talk about Bra.  
  
Vegeta groaned. All he wanted was to sleep. He had been training all day long and he was exhausted. But he knew that Bulma wouldn't let him in peace so he turned on his back, pretending wanting to listen at her.  
  
- I'm worry about her, she said. She's not doing well. Her teachers called me and they all say she sleeps in class and is solitary. She's very depressive since that accident and I'm afraid she might do something bad.  
- Well we just have to punish her then.  
- No, I mean something " very " bad! Like... I don't know... Taking drugs, or...  
- Do you want me to do something specific, woman?  
- Bulma! And yes I do. Try to pass a little more time with her, ok? And I mean, quality time.  
- Ok... If I bring her to that cinema tomorrow, would it be all right?  
- To see which movie?  
- Anyone she wants to see, like if I'd care.  
- Hum I suppose it's ok. Thanks, Veggie-chan.  
- DO NOT CALL ME LIKE THAT, WOMAN!  
- Well, call me by my name too. G' night.  
  
She turned back to him. Vegeta grinned. Now he would have to pass some " quality time " with his depressive daughter. How fine...  
  
~~  
  
Bra just watched by the window of the car as Vegeta was driving the car out of the cinema's parking. When he finally got out of that place, he waited a couple of minutes and suddenly felt obliged to talk.  
  
- So... Did you like that movie?  
- Hm-m.  
- Does it mean yes or no?  
- Yeah...  
- Fine. Hey, move away, you bastard! Priority to royalty!  
  
Bra sighted. All she wanted was to be alone. But she knew that if she had refused her father's " invitation " people would have get even more worry and would have drove her crazy.  
  
- Why are you so down, Bra? asked Vegeta.  
- I'm not down, she said with a low voice.  
- Don't lie. Tell me why.  
- I'm just... Worry for Pan...  
- Humph! Like if it'd be all. I'm not only the prince of Saiya-jins, I'm also your father. So tell me the entire truth, young girl.  
  
Bra gave him a look, a little bit angry.  
  
- There is nothing more, she grumbled.  
- I think I told you to not lie.  
- Can't I be down in peace?! Just leave me alone, I didn't ask for your help or whatever you think you are giving to me!  
  
Vegeta looked at her, ready to reply something rude. But he saw that she was mentally over. She would break down in cries. And he didn't want of a crying daughter, he wouldn't know what to do. So he just shut up and focused on the road. Bra sobbed and turned to the window. She had enough... Enough of life...  
  
~~  
  
Bra picked the little blue pills in her hand, shaking. " I know I shouldn't do it... " She swallowed the four in the same time and choked. Now she would feel better. She would see the world's best side and all would be nice, good and unimportant. She would forget about Pan, about her mistakes... About her pregnancy...  
  
~~~~~~  
A high way to feel good  
A high price to pay back  
We felt the despair and the sorrow in your heart  
So why didn't you want of our help  
  
You were a light  
You are gone  
Life is a precious thing  
Yours was too short  
  
You left in the worst time  
Like you had gave up  
To forget you used the hard way  
Killed yourself all alone  
  
Like if it was a key  
The only way to get free  
The only possible end of your nightmare  
Did you only thought of the ones who love you  
Did you only thought we could help you  
Did you felt so alone  
Did you felt so desperate  
To chose that option that shouldn't be  
~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
Author's note: I write the most of it past midnight so please be gentle in your review please... 


End file.
